User blog:Alejandrofan3000/The House
Prologue-The Trip Josie looked around smiling. She had packed all of her things. She quickly headed downstairs, where she ran into Jason."Jason, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jason rolled his eyes."Oh, yeah right!" Josie msiled and playfully hit his arm."Yes, right." Jason sighes."I got everything into the car already. Geez, take a chill pill." Josie steps into the passenger side and Jason steps in."Now relax!" They drove for a while, and they eventually reached the campsite. They stepped out to see a teen with black hair laughing at a youtube video on his laptop. A short Mexican teen stepped out."Is that Snake?" The other teen nods."Robert, I told you-" He turns to see Josie and he smiles."JOSIE!" He runs up and practically glomps Josie and they both fall to the ground. Robert runs over, picks him up, and throws him off."Snoos, behave!" Before anyone else can talk, a blubbly blonde runs up."JOSIE! IT'S ME, TEDDY!" Jason and Robert roll their eyes and Josie sighes as Teddy hugs her and jumps up and down."Ted came, too!" They turn to see Ted, who is lightly smiling."Guys, how are you? Josie and Robert, nice to finally meet you both." He shakes hands with both of them. Just then, two more teens walk up arguing."Kate and....Sam, I presume." Robert says. Sam rolls his eyes."You assume, just because we're arguing, that it's Kate and I-Dammit." "So where are the others?" Teddy asks. Kate sighes."Jake, Zac, Conor, Austin, Brit, Ben, Gerard, and Shawn went ahead. Katie is back at camp." Teddy claps her hands."Well, let's get to the campsite already! Time for smores, scary stories, and all that." Sam whispers to Ted."Hope it's not another bra story." Teddy slaps him on the arm, and Sam pretends it hurt. Meanwhile..... Ben, Gerard, and Austin are seen walking through the forest, and it appears to be evening."Can we go back to camp now?" Austin says, and the annoyance is in his voice. Ben shakes his head no."I want to explore some more, silly." Gerard grumbles."It's creepy out here, guys. I wanna head back." He turns to see a house in the distance."What's that?" Ben sees it and grins."The place I am so visiting now." Ben rushes over to it. Gerard runs to keep up, and Austin sighes."Screw that, I'm heading back." Ben reaches the front door and kicks it open."BEN IS HERE!" Gerard runs in."Ben, what if people live here? How rude!?" They look around to see a dusty living room with no one inside."This place looks abandoned, though." Ben grins."And creepy!" He runs into another room. Austin is seen standing outside. He looks annoyed."Damnit. I can't ditch them, but that doesn't mean it isn't creepy as hell." Ben is heard running around inside the house. Gerard looks to see several portraits of people with dates on them. Judging by how old the people are and the dates, he assumes the dates refer to when they lived in the house. He notices that none of them lasted terribly long, and the more recent, the less they had stayed."Ben, can we leave now? " Gerard asks, the fear in his voice. He looks around and can't hear Ben. He walks into the kitchen to see Ben's hands covered in blood, and a severed head with blood dripping down in the microwave. Gerard screams. Ben stands up and runs out screaming, straight out the front door. Gerard follows suit, but it slams on him. The door locks, and Gerard pounds away on it. Austin sees Ben run out with blood on his hands."What the hell happened!?" Ben cries."The house is bad, man! Very bad!" He runs back towards the campsite. Austin hears banging."Gerard!?" He runs to the front door and kicks it down. He moves it to see a blood stain where Gerard was. He looks up, sees something, and screams, and the words The House drip down in blood. Chapter One-Campsite Celebrations Teddy, Ted, Robert, Jesus, Josie, Jason, Kate, and Sam arrive at the campsite later that evening, where they run into Jake, Zac, and Conor. Zac smiles."Shawn and Katie went to the store, so they should be back soon." Conor shrugs."Welcome, all. We can do introductions later. Ben, Gerard, and Austin need to hurry back. Brit walks up with two others."Jack and Max are pissed you almost forgot to bring them." Max nods."Yeah, I'm like the main star!" He frowns and glares at the others. Deaths First:Gerard-Confirmed by author Will anyone survive......? Category:Blog posts